Kane VS Incineroar (DB)
Kane VS Incineroar is the 10th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battle. It features Kane from WWE and Incineroar from Pokemon. Description The Biggest Heel Wrestlers of all time. Which Flaming Heel Wrestler will take the win? Interlude (Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) *Wiz: Through out the decades, Wrestling has been Phominal sport being one of the most popular sports to date. *'Boomstick: But these two are their more monster than human type of wrestler.' *Wiz: Kane, the Big Red Machine *'Boomstick: And Incineroar the Heel Tiger Pokemon, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!' *Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Kane *Wiz: The Undertaker is one of the most powerful wrestlers of WWE, He has lived for a long time only having his streak broke to the monster Brock Lesnar. *'Boomstick: Buuut a few years back, When his father was heavily burnt around his face, he revealed that Undertaker had burned down a house killing all of his family members, except for one!' *Wiz: During a Hell in a Cell Match in Bad Blood. The Monster had emerged in full red and black, striking fear into the hearts of many, he was alot more dangerous than his half-older brother, his name was Kane. *'Boomstick: W-WHOA! HE'S SO TERRIFYING?!' *Wiz: Kane's first appearance was in 1997 at Bad Blood as he had tombstoned his own half-brother leaving him lifeless. Kane and The Undertaker feuded with one another over the following year, during which time their history vis-à-vis one another was expounded upon. *'Boomstick: It was the best one out of every other feud! Ever since!' *Wiz: Kane won his first match against Mankind at Survivor Series. In the weeks prior on Raw, Kane had randomly attacked other wrestlers including Ahmed Johnson, Road Warrior Hawk, the Hardy Boyz, Flash Funk, and Mankind's alter ego Dude Love. *'Boomstick: Dude Love?? What kind of Man makes a name called "Dude Love"?' *Wiz: Mick Foley *'Boomstick: Oh' *Wiz: The Undertaker initially refused to face him, saying he would not fight his own "flesh and blood". After a brief partnership, Kane betrayed his brother when he cost him the WWF Championship; he made a run-in in The Undertaker's WWF Championship title match with Shawn Michaels at the Royal Rumble. After the match, Kane locked The Undertaker in a casket and set it on fire, though it was later revealed that Undertaker managed to escape the casket without being seen before Kane set it on fire. *'Boomstick: Oh and Undertaker can teleport! Also Kane has the power to wield Pyrokinetic abilities. He has moves like the Hell Fire Chop, A Karate Chop in which its in Flames, it can burn an opponent's head. The Hell Fire Enziguri is another move Kane uses to kick the opponent in the face so hard, they get knocked back hard.' *Wiz: Kane also has a attack called "Tombstone Piledriver" in which can put the opponent in flames and knock them hard on the ground head first, sometimes he can make them bleed. *'Boomstick: He can also raise flames under the opponent, you know Scorpion can do a move like that? Well Kane can do the move as well!' *Wiz: Kane can pick up an opponent, and set them entirely on fire before slamming them down and when his comboing gets in play, Kane will set them on fire afterwards with a burning effect. *'Boomstick: And finally! Kane's most finishing move of all time, The Chokeslam from Hell. Which makes Kane freaking slam the opponent down grabbing them by the neck and then freaking trapping them around a symbol of the devil and then freaking burn them alive!!! How the hell can he do that!' *Wiz: Kane also has very unique superhuman feats, He has superhuman strength, in which he one time was so strong, that he lifted up Big Show so much times and slammed him a few times in a row. *'Boomstick: Kane is also pretty fast on his feet and has incredible durability, For example. He took a Spear through a Table!' *Wiz: He was powerbombed through one too by The Shield and survived only a few injuries. *'Boomstick: But that's not all, If Kane needs real fighting power, he has his comeback! A move which some wrestlers have technically.' *Wiz: Kane can only use the move if an opponent is cornered to the ring. *'Boomstick: Damn right' *Wiz: Kane has gone through so much in his life, He lifted up Big Show, Shocked Shane McMahon in the area, And he once did the unthinkable. He put Paul Bearer in a Gigantic Freezer! *'Boomstick: How horrible is this man?!' *Wiz: He's not human, he's Demon. Well judging by his appearance, he is still technically human. Kane has had a few number of losses too, He cannot go up well to those who are Faster than him, react quicker to his attacks and can be outmatched by those whose strength is better than his. *'Boomstick: Also Kane has been injuried a few times, like that one time Mark Henry placed a chair around his leg and then.......Slam!!! Kane was out for 3 months though...' *Wiz: But out of all of those, Kane is an competitor to not step up to! Incineroar *Wiz: Standing at only 5'11 and only 183 pounds is the tiger heel pokemon Incineroar. *'Boomstick: But before Incineroar was there, it was only a Litten.' *Wiz: As apart of the Alola Region Starter 3 Pokemon. Litten was one of the three. If the trainer did chose Litten as their starter, Litten would be able to bond with its trainer easily. *'Boomstick: It was so cute, it acted like a normal cat.' *Wiz: But then when the player reaches it to Level 36, it became Incineroar. *'Boomstick: Incineroar is known as the Heel Tiger Pokemon. You know? Bad Guy? That stuff. Anyways Incineroar is a Fire and Dark Type Pokemon. He has High HP, High Defense, High Attacks and High Strategy. He has an ability called Blaze, which he can wield fire power as well!' *Wiz: Incineroar has moves like Fire Blast, Eruption, Blast Burn, Flame Charge, Beat Up, and Dark Pulse. *'Boomstick: But that's not all! Incineroar has incredibly good superhuman abilities. He can lift up a Building, can run faster into the opponent, and has incredible durability. Incineroar is that tough around him.' *Wiz: Also being the final evolution of Litten. Incineroar's defense is so high that he can take little-to-small damage little without even a scratch on him. His HP is so high that he can still keep up in a normal Pokemon battle. Finally his stats are so high that he can keep up with the foe longer than before. *'Boomstick: Incineroar is one of those pokemon who are tough enough to withstand alot, but he has his own limits as well.' *Wiz: Incineroar can lose control of himself becoming extremely violent, like a real tiger. *'Boomstick: If not controlled enough, he'll become so violent that he might betrayed his trainer, but the only way to get him back is if you beat him.' *Wiz: You see, A normal Tiger would be as aggressive and turn on their owner, but the only way to get them to like you is if you tame them long enough. *'Boomstick: Also Incineroar is weak to Water, Ground, and Psychic Type Pokemon as well.' *Wiz: Overall Incineroar is the pokemon no one, not even a trainer would turn their backs on. *'Boomstick: Trust me, Incineroar is a badass pokemon with a huge fan service!' Death Battle Taking place around a WWE Ring which it was empty. Primarina can be seen sneaking into a room, in which the camera cuts to Kane looking and a flash of red energy around his right eye flashes. The camera cuts and back to Kane which he is dashing forward to attempt to hurt the Primarina, he then stops and gets in fighting position and walks forward, as in the background which was blurry can see Incineroar stalking the big red machine. Incineroar jumps out wall jumping each time forward before trying to strike a Kane. Kane turns around and counters Incineroar with a Elbow to his foot as Incineroar jumps back in fighting position. Kane turns around fully. Kane: Nice try! I will burn you in hell! Incineroar roars with flames around him as he jumps forward at Kane. Announcer: FIGHT! Kane sidesteps out of the way avoiding Incineroar's attack as Kane begins to a few punches and kicks at Incineroar, Incineroar is hit back. Kane charges up and punches the ground as Hell Fire underneath Incineroar slowly rises up, but Incineroar jumps out of the way seeing flames appear infront of him. Incineroar does a few strikes at Kane and does Dark Pulse into Kane's chest. Kane lands on the ground with his feet and the two charge and collide into each other with an attack. Incineroar jumps forward but Kane does a Hell Fire Enziguri into his head. Incineroar is struck and holds his head snarling. Kane jumps forward and releases a barrage of punches quickly at Incineroar before picking him up off the ground turning him over. Incineroar's stabs Kane in his sides as Kane lets him go. Kane screams abit holding his sides. Incineroar's fists turn into flames as he thrusts his arms out Fire Blast. Which Kane blocks the projectile. Kane stands up Kane: Heh, you seem to have some of the moves i use furball....but the devil's favorite demon doesn't go down like that! Kane collides with Incineroar again as Kane gets the upper hand doing the Enziguri again knocking down Incineroar. Kane's fist begins to ablaze in Hell Fire and dashes forward and attempts to finish off Incineroar as the camera cuts to black. Kane is surprised to see Incineroar grasp the fist with his paws and throws him off and performs beat up on Kane's body. After a while he launches Kane into the ring breaking off the rope entirely. Incineroar runs and jumps into the ring as Incineroar attempts to punch Kane. Kane suddenly grabs him by the throat hard. Kane begins to choke down Incineroar hard with all his grasp. Suddenly Primarnia runs in behind Kane and uses Hydro Pump on Kane's back letting go Incineroar as Kane is on his knees. Incineroar finally fights back with his claws slashing kane as huge chunks of blood happen then Incineroar swipes quickly and strongly as the camera turns black seeing white slash marks appear on it. Incineroar is seen crossing his arms as Kane explodes into huge chunks of blood. KO! Incineroar looks back to Kane's corpse and walks to Primarnia and picks her up as they make out walking out. Results *'Boomstick: Holy Shit!' *Wiz: Both Kane and Incineroar have made good physical battling, but only one could get the upperhand *'Boomstick: Likewise Kane is only Human, but Incineroar is a freaking tiger!' *Wiz: Incineroar had high HP Stats and high stats, but technically we haven't seen more of him in Pokemon Sun and Moon *'Boomstick: Also Kane is weak to those who are stronger and faster than him.' *Wiz: Kane defeated Big Show in a few matches, but Incineroar beated more than just one pokemon, god or not. Incineroar is seriously a pokemon to be recognize with *'Boomstick: Looks like Kane didn't "Claw" his way out!' *Wiz: The Winner is Incineroar Next Time *'Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle......' Tony Stark can be seen falling as pieces of metal fall and collide and attach onto his body transforming into the superhero Iron Man. IRON MAN ARMORS IN DEATH BATTLE. Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:Wrestling Death Battles